This invention relates to apparatus for use in anchoring an elongate member to another member and, more particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, to an abutment for use in anchoring a flexible control cable to fixed members of the chassis or bodywork of a vehicle.
A “push-pull” cable is a device for translating a push/pull movement at one location to a push/pull movement (in the same or any different direction) at a different location, often for control purposes, and such a cable comprises a flexible conduit in which a control wire is slidable to perform the desired function. In order for the relative movement of the control wire and the conduit to take place in a controlled manner for the reliable operation of, for example, a clutch or gearbox mechanism or throttle of a motor vehicle, it is necessary that each end of the conduit be anchored, for example to the body of a vehicle. In particular, the practice has developed of anchoring an end of the conduit to an opening in a bracket or bulkhead across which the control cable passes.
In general, such anchorage is achieved by means of a bracket or similar fixed member, having a generally U-shaped slot therein for receiving an abutment attached to a cable. The abutment is located in the slot of the bracket and fixed therein by some means so as to resist withdrawal of the abutment from the slot and also axial movement of the abutment relative to the slot. Conventional fixing means for this purpose have meant that the abutment must be presented to the bracket from a particular direction and orientation, so that corresponding elements of the fixing means on the abutment and the bracket are precisely located relative to each other. In addition, many conventional abutment arrangements tend to have a somewhat complex structure which is relatively difficult and time-consuming to assemble.
In particular in the motor industry, there is a constant requirement to simplify and speed up the vehicle assembly process and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for use in quickly, easily and reliably anchoring an elongate member to another member.